Stand Alone
by powderedsugar
Summary: A girl comes to CGL. I know this plot line has been beaten to death but this one is different, i swear. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes.

XXXXXXXX

All of these stories start the same. A girl is sitting in court or on the bus sweating out a trail or in worry over what is to come. They either did nothing wrong and are just a victim, or they did something so drastic that the court could think of no other place to send them except a boy's camp. Well, this one is different.

XXXXXXXX

A girl had come into camp one day. At first the boys were surprised and had tried to hit on her and "get into her pants" but apparently they were met with a "Fuck Off" and if that wasn't enough, maybe a knee to the groin. She didn't say much. Actually, the only time where she talked was when she was warding guys off, or correcting her name: Brittain. In all honesty, it was a nice name, but for some reason or another, she hated it and insisted that she was called Britt.

She was amazingly fit and tall. She did not appear to have a single ounce of fat on her, she was all muscle. Nobody every really saw her face. She stayed away from the Wreck Room, and ate alone. She dug separate from every one else and whenever she was near someone, a black baseball cap was pulled over her eyes, casting her face into shadow. All they really knew was that she had long brown hair, which was constantly put up into a messy bun, low at the back of her neck.

She slept alone, in a tent near the Warden's Cabin. The tent was actually more of a building, with latching doors and wooden floors. (Hey, I rhymed!)Dr. Pendanski had warned the boys not to go bother her, for their own safety.

But then, the nerd completely contradicted himself. He invited (well, more like forced) Britt to go to one of their "Meetings" that he held with D-Tent. All of the chairs were scooted away from her and they were looking at her warily.

"What?" she asked harshly, while not lifting her head up from staring at her lap. The boys squirmed uncomfortably.

"Okay, let's start with you, Brittain, since you seem to be so hostile right now. Why are you here?" Pendanski said cheerfully.

"It's Britt, and I am here because you forced me to be here" she responded, still not looking up.

"No, why are you here at Camp Green Lake"

"You already know, so why should I repeat myself?"

"Because I am sure the boys want to know." She sighed and lifted her head up. Her eyes were still in shadow from her cap but they could now see her freckled nose and cheeks.

"I put some guy in the hospital."

"Why?" This time it was Magnet who asked. She tilted her head up to the ceiling, as if searching for patience. The rest of her face was pulled out of shadow.

"Whoa" the guys breathed. Her eyes were blood red.

"What?" she asked, slightly taken aback at their reaction.

"Your…eyes" Zig-Zag stuttered out, his eyes shifting nervously.

"What? Oh, you mean my contacts? They block the sun from getting into my eyes." X-Ray looked at her jealously and fingered his nasty glasses.

"Why did you hurt the guy?" Magnet asked again.

"_Porque, o mereceu_." She said before standing up and storming out of the Dining Hall.

Everybody looked to Magnet for a translation, as it had sounded a little Spanish. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't look at me, that wasn't Spanish."

The next morning, instead of giving them a wide berth, like usual, Britt stood next to D-Tent when they got their shovels and honey covered tortillas. The boys noted this with slight apprehension and eyed her warily. She grinned under the brim of her hat and stalked out towards the lake bed.

Although she was nearer than usual, Britt still stayed a fair distance away from the boys when they were digging. Every once in a while, the boys would glance up, and see her digging at an amazing rate. At lunch, she sat alone on the edge of her hole, eating swiftly. Before the guys were halfway done, she was up and digging again.

She finished about forty five minutes before even Zero was done. Jumping up out of the hole, she took off her hat, and spit in the hole. She looked back towards the boys, her crimson eyes sweeping over them. She grinned and walked back to camp.

Zero made it into camp after her. He got there in time to see Britt walking out of the Warden's Cabin, wringing out her long hair. She was wearing her uniform tied around her waist and a tank top with a British flag on it that said "Britain Is Great". She threw open her tent door and stepped into the shadows.

When the rest of the boys came back into camp, Britt was reading, leaning on the side her tent, a pair of glasses perched on her nose. The boys looked astonished that she was actually outside of her tent. They had never really seen her out in the open after digging. She looked up at them through her glasses, revealing green eyes. The boys shoved Squid forward, and he turned back to them complaining.

"Come on guys. Don't make me this" X-Ray glared at him. Squid's shoulders drooped and he walked over to Britt. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Um, I was wondering, well…_we_ were wondering if you would like to eat with us tonight, and hang out in the Wreck Room." He managed to get out. She pulled off her glasses and looked him up and down.

"Sure, why not. Now help me up." She said holding out a hand. He lifted her up and smiled at her.

"But, you guys need to shower first." Britt said, laughing, while she motioned to the dusty guys.

XXXXXXX

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Holes, and neither do you.

XXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later, Britt found herself in the Wreck Room, with many guys looking her up and down.

"Where are you from chica?" Magnet asked her, while trying to hit a pool shot.

"Why?"

"As in, what language was that last night?" He missed the pocket miserably.

"Oh, it was Portuguese actually. My dad is from Portugal and it was my first language." She said while shifting around the pool table until her back was against the wall. Feeling many eyes staring at her chest, she crossed her arms and glared at the other boys.

"_pervertidos fodendo_" Britt whispered under her breath.

"MAIL CALL!" yelled Pendanski as he seemed to bounce into the room. There were several letters in his hands and a medium sized package. He called out the names, and retorted when the boys tried to supply their nicknames. Finally, there was only the package left.

"Brittain Azevedo!" When she stalked out from the corner she had slowly nestled in, she snatched the package and growled "My name is Britt" before slumping on the couch and starting on the box.

The first thing she noticed was that it had already been opened. The second thing, however, made her completely forget about that as her ruby eyes gleamed with excitement. It was a framed picture. She squealed loudly and tore off to her tent. The boys looked out the door after her, assuming that she was off her rocker.

Magnet, X-Ray and Squid decided to go see what the hell was up with her. They knocked on her door and after she unlocked it, she finished taking the picture frame out of the box. The picture was of her, and a guy about an inch taller than her. He had gelled up hair and was wearing a uniform of some sort. His arm was around her waist and her hand drooped over his shoulder. They both seemed to be laughing and a soccer pitch was visible in the background.

"Oh my fucking god. Is that Cristiano Ronaldo?" Magnet asked as soon as he saw the picture. "How the hell did you meet him?" X-Ray and Squid now looked interested. Apparently this guy was famous or something.

"My soccer team went to Scotland and England for three weeks to train with professional teams during the summer. We were with Manchester United for four days and he trained with us a little. The only reason I got a picture with him is because he kept making comments about the coach and there wasn't a translator, so I would sit there and laugh at him. That picture was taken right before our last training session there" she replied as she stared at the photograph, dreamy eyed.

Okay, now X-Ray and Squid were really confused. What was "Manchester United" and why did this one guy matter so much? They were looking at the two of them like they were crazy.

"What?" Britt and Magnet asked as soon as they felt their gazes. Squid voiced their questions and Magnet immediately gasped while Britt pretended to faint.

"Blasphemy! Throw him in the stockades!" She yelled while trying to stand back up from where she had fallen onto her bed. Magnet was just opening his mouth, looking like a goldfish.

Britt pulled out a large backpack. After rummaging in it for a second, she brought out a magazine. It had the guy on the front cover and "_Ronaldo no alto de seu jogo_!" splashed across the front. She began flipping through the magazine, listing off random stats, while X-Ray and Squid slowly lost interest, which she soon noticed.

"…and then I woke up in a dumpster with twenty dollars in my pocket." The boys jerked back into reality.

"What the hell?" they yelled while Magnet and Britt were laughing their asses off. X-Ray and Squid mock glared at them. The bell for dinner rang, and they walked out of the tent, Britt and Magnet laughing hysterically.

Once again, Britt felt many eyes on her, very few of which were focused on her face. She sat down resolutely at D-Tent's table muttering something about "damn perverts can't keep their eyes to themselves." For a moment, the guys were shocked at her sitting with them, but the amazement slowly slid off their faces.

Magnet was busy relaying the events from a few minutes ago to the rest of the tent. Soon the table was laughing at X-Ray and Squid, neither of which appreciated at it. Eventually, their scowls dissolved and they smiled. They distastefully ate their food, while Britt picked at her meal.

"I know it's disgusting, but you have to eat it." Zig-Zag said from beside her.

"It's not the flavor that bothers me. I roasted off most of my taste buds before I got here with hot sauce shots. The texture is just narsty." She replied, still poking and making a slight face when she swallowed. Zig raised an eyebrow.

"Why in the world were you shooting hot sauce?" Britt smiled

"I had a feeling that the food was going to be a little less than appetizing here. It was the second time I have done it, but the first time was unintentional." She grimaced and shoveled the rest of her food in her mouth. Britt held up her hands like she was just tied up a cow at a calf roping contest.

People looked at her strangely. She put her tray up and walked back to her tent. But before she got there, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and she realized that she was pushed up against a wall. Legs forced themselves between hers so that she couldn't knee him and her arms were held up above her head. Britt had obviously "warded him off" before.

"Now why are you spending all that time with D-Tent?" a sickly smooth voice hissed into her ear. "You could be hanging out with me and be having a lot more…fun" He was now nibbling her earlobe, while she frantically tried to push him off. Britt struggled furiously but then, she remembered a trick a friend had taught her. She went completely limp, like a kitten when you pick it up by the scruff of its neck.

She slipped and slid out of the boy's grasp. Then, D-Tent came around the corner and saw the guy holding her against the wall. They immediately ran over and began to help her. Roughly, Squid and Zig-Zag hauled the boy off of her and threw him to the ground.

"What the fuck are you trying to do? Nobody messes with our girl!" X-Ray yelled while bending over the guy, who was desperately trying to pick himself up off the ground. X stepped on his chest, and pushed him down.

"Cummon, let's go." He said motioning towards their tent. The boys followed and a few even managed to step on the would-be molester. Britt trailed behind, rubbing her ear, trying to rid herself of the memory.

Then, she felt the arms on her again, but this time, she took care of him. She quickly slipped from his grasp and got behind him. An arm around his throat, and a knee in the small of his back, she wasn't exactly choking him, but if he made the wrong move, she easily could.

"Now, try that again, and I will kill you. Understand?" she asked quietly into his ear. "I'm in here for a reason too." She then let him drop to the ground, walked back to her tent, and locked the door.

XXXXXXX

Thank you so much for the reviews! And because I forgot to do them last chapter, and I need to do them for this chapter…TRANSLATIONS:

_Porque, o mereceu – _Because, he deserved it

_pervertidos fodendo – _Fucking perverts

_Ronaldo no alto de seu jogo_ – Ronaldo at the top of his game

I am pretty sure the translations are correct, but if you so happen to speak Portuguese, then tell me. Also, I know Britt seems to be a little ADD with her personalities, but I'm making her so that if you don't know her, you think she is strange and reclusive, but once you do know her, then she is crazy and outgoing, much like me. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: trying to own Holes it's not working so let's just assume I don't own Holes trying to own Holes DAMN!

XXXXXXX

Britt leaned on Squid's shoulder the next day with her eyes closed sleepily, while waiting for shovels. She yawned enormously and put even more weight on him. Britt felt him shifting underneath her, ready to pull out from under her to make her fall.

"Don't even try it." She said, not even opening her eyes. A shovel was thrust into her hands by X-Ray and she growled lightly, while rubbing sleep out of her eyes. The honey covered tortillas were already covered in flies so Britt simply turned her nose up at them and walked out to the dig site.

Today, though, she dug with the group. She would laugh at their jokes but never said anymore than that. She drank her water slowly and dug. When the water truck arrived, she stood behind Zero in the line. Mr. Sir was giving out the water and making his usual lame jokes.

"So how do you like digging with all these boys?" he asked, almost cackling while he filled her half empty water jug. Her crimson eyes leapt from the ground and up to his face, practically glowing with irritation.

"Oh so much." She said sarcastically as she turned away. Mr. Sir glared at her mumbling something about "damn kids these days have no respect" as he climbed back in the truck.

She laughed under her breath and quickly went back to her hole. She dug smoothly, never an extra or unnecessary movement. And every movement was the same. Britt kept the sleeves down on her jumpsuit all day.

She didn't eat with the boys. She practically inhaled her small sandwich and got back to work as quickly as possible. Zero was still working when she was finished, although he didn't have very far to go.

She took a quick shower and changed clothes, growling at the only clean shirt she had left. She tried to stay focused on her summer reading but it wasn't working so well. She stood up and decided to find something a little more interesting to do. So she dug around in her crate and pulled out a bottle of hand sanitizer and a ripped piece of paper from a notebook. She went behind her tent and after looking around to make sure nobody was watching, she proceeded to try and light her notebook paper on fire by concentrating the light through her glasses. Once she had accomplished this several times, quickly blowing the fire out, Britt put a small amount of the sanitizer on the ground. She lit the paper once again and put it in the liquid which quickly burst into flames. She giggled maniacally and ran inside to get another sheet of paper…

The boys slowly trudged back into camp. They took a shower and went to Britt's tent to get her to come to the Wreck Room with them. They knocked on the door, but got no answer. Then, they heard an insane giggle from behind the tent and quickly went to investigate. And there she was: three sheets of paper and half a bottle of hand sanitizer later, sitting with a small flame in a puddle in front of her. Her scarlet eyes gleamed insanely as she lit another piece on fire and dropped it into a puddle of sanitizer.

"Awesome!" Zig-Zag yelled as he knelt down beside her.

"Why is the hand sanitizer on fire?" X-Ray asked as the fire slowly went out.

"The sanitizer is 62 percent ethyl alcohol. If you put it on your skin and light it on fire, it will evaporate before it burns you" Zig rattled off quickly, staring as Britt lit the paper again.

"Forget that y'all. I'm going to the Wreck Room." Squid said turning away. Magnet, Armpit, X-Ray, and Caveman all turned away from her. But before they left, Caveman took her paper and hand sanitizer.

"I think we need to take this away from you…" he said cautiously. Zig-Zag glared at him but she only shrugged, the crazed look not completely gone from her eyes.

"Maybe if you guys were faster diggers than I wouldn't get so bored." She stood up then offered her hand to Zig-Zag which he took. She heaved him up and went to the Wreck Room.

"But the fire…"

Once again, Britt found that many of the eyes in the Wreck Room were on her, but none were on her face. She snarled a little but soon remembered why they were staring. The last clean shirt she had to put on was a tight t-shirt with a Pepsi sign on it. But instead of Pepsi, the word "Sexsi" was splashed across the front. A few boys even had the audacity to whistle but she ignored them.

Britt slowly worked her way back into a spot where her back was against a wall. She watched the game of pool disinterestedly but she soon noticed something. Usually, most of the boys from all of the tents were there, but today, there was nobody from C-Tent in the room.

"Where is C-Tent?" she asked Squid, causing him to miss his shot.

"Two of them are leaving today" he said while glaring at Magnet who was laughing at him. The dinner bell rang and everybody trudged out of the Wreck Room and into the slimy mess hall. Britt stayed behind for a few seconds, clearly not liking any body to stand behind her. X-Ray called back to her.

"You coming Sparks?" she glanced around for a second and then grinned.

"Yeah" she followed them to the Dining Hall, glad she was at the end of the line. But then C-Tent came in behind her after seeing off two of their friends. Britt felt a hand grab her butt, but she didn't want to make a scene in front of the councilors so she let it slide, but not after growling lightly in her throat.

"Are you just doing that to turn me on or are you mad at me? I know you liked it." A familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Just get your grimy little paws off of me and you will not be hurt." She said through clenched teeth. Britt stalked off towards the table and sat down in a huff, muttering under her breath.

"_o pervertido dum raio não pode ele mesmo- suas mãos se não houver adultos aqui que eu bateria seu burro e pelo tempo o acordou acima necessitaria um corte novo do cabelo…_"

"What are you ranting about now Sparks?" Squid asked, heaving a sigh.

"That damn pervert from last night just grabbed my ass." She said, before wolfing down her food. The entire table turned to glare at the boy in C-Tent. He was laughing with the rest of his tent but when he saw D-Tent glaring at him, he just winked and licked his lips at Britt. Squid and Magnet made moves to stand up but Britt merely put her hands on their shoulders to stop them.

"Don't. Not when the councilors are around." She whispered, her hands still on their muscled arms. They sat down, their muscles still tense.

"I'm going back to my tent." Britt stated as she stood up and put her tray away.

"I'll come with you. I don't like how these guys are looking at you." Squid said as he too stood up and dumped his tray. He walked her back to his tent and when they got their, Britt nearly jumped into his arms to give him the biggest bear hug he had ever received. He chuckled at her.

"Now lock the door." He said once she walked inside.

"Yes, father." Britt responded sarcastically and laughed as she turned out the lights.

XXXXXXX

I figured that would be a good place to leave it. She got a nickname, she got felt up and she nearly tackled Squid to the ground.

Translations:

"_o pervertido dum raio não pode ele mesmo- suas mãos se não houver adultos aqui que eu bateria seu burro e pelo tempo o acordou acima necessitaria um corte novo do cabelo_" - damn pervert can't keep his hands to himself if there weren't adults here i would beat his ass and by the time he woke up he would need a new hair cut

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own it

XXXXXXX

A week passed and still, the openings in C Tent were not filled. Britt was slightly relieved at this. It would mean less potential perverts making moves on her.

Britt seemed a lot more expressive and as they got to know her, D Tent realized just how strange the girl was. On more that one occasion, they found her meditating on her bed, slowly breathing in and out. They also found that she wrote stories and poetry, mostly wracked with death and depression. If anybody asked her where someone was she would respond "I ate them" keeping a completely straight face.

After a long day of digging, they found her slouching on the couch in the Wreck Room, feet draped over the back of the chair, and head dangling to the ground. Squid came over and dropped unceremoniously on the sofa next to her. She looked up at him and then let her head flop back down to the floor, sighing.

"Okay, now I'm bored." Britt stroked a large blue glass bead that she had woven into a large handmade hemp bracelet.

"Aren't I entertaining?" Squid asked, leaning his head on her knees. She raised her head again, looked him up and down and then shook her head.

"Nope" Squid pretended to look offended while shoving her legs.

"Honestly, I'm hurt." Britt laughed and swung her legs off the back of the couch and over her head, landing the "flip" on the old wood floor. When she stood up, she swayed slightly and grabbed somebody's arm for support.

"Whoa, head rush" she said, shaking her head and once the fuzziness cleared, she looked at the person who she grabbed. Magnet was looking at her like she was insane as she gripped his arm.

"Thanks babe" Britt said, giving him a small hug. Magnet's face brightened at her comment.

"Don't even think about it" she said before he could jump to any conclusions.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Brittain Azevedo. Long time no see." A deep voice said from the other side of the room. Britt turned around slowly at the voice.

"_OH MEU DEUS DO CARALHO! Que é você dois que fazem aqui?_" she yelled while practically jumping into the arms of two boys, standing near the door. One was a tall and lanky black boy with lean muscles and bright and mischievous eyes. His hair was cropped short around his head and a scar shined on his forehead. A smirk crossed his face. The other was stocky, but still an average height with thick muscles and cerulean blue eyes. His thick, brown curly locks were frizzy with the heat, but a smile still enveloped his face as he greeted Britt.

"English please." The tall boy asked as her wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked as she gave the stockier boy a somewhat more restrained hug.

"Well, we…" Then, they noticed how people were looking at them. Britt grabbed their elbows and led them out of the Wreck Room, and they quietly continued their conversation.

"well that was weird" Caveman said. Everybody turned and looked at him.

"It was!" He defended, holding his hands up as if to protect himself.

"…so then they sent us here" the stocky boy finished. His voice was lanced with a southern accent, but it wasn't the real thick type, but it was more of the sweet type that you always see in the movies.

"But I still don't get why you are here together. Did one of you switch teams?"

"I switched over to Drew's team in the fall. The merger was going to happen anyway, and I think the coaching over there is better." The black boy said.

"And our team is so much better with Jonny; we won state again, and went through two rounds of regional. Two rounds! Can you believe it?" The stocky boy, now identified as Drew, said pumping his fist into the air. Britt hugged them both and looked back at the Wreck Room.

"They're probably wondering how I know you guys, and why I tackled you."

"They probably are. Which tent are you in?" Jonathan, or Jonny as his friends called him, asked.

"None, but I have been hanging out with D Tent a lot recently. They're the only ones that haven't really been hitting on me."

"Can you blame them; they haven't seen a girl in forever. You know how you get after a month at camp." Drew pointed out. They had turned back to the Wreck Room and were now walking back.

"Which tent are you in?"

"C Tent." Drew responded.

"Oh, that sucks!"

"Why?" Britt nodded at the guy who had tried to molest her.

"That's why."

"What did Easy do to you?" Jonny asked.

"Forget it. Dinner's just about to start, you should probably get back to your tent. I gotta go." She said quickly, rushing off to where X-Ray, Armpit and Zig Zag were standing, who immediately grilled her as to who those two boys were.

When Jonny and Drew turned to their tent, they too got bombarded with questions, most of which they shrugged off.

The next morning, the tents lined up in front of the Library to get their shovels like usual. Britt, instead of trying to sleep on one of the boys' shoulders in D Tent, Britt leaned against Jonny's shoulder, murmuring to herself in Portuguese.

"_nós devemos fazer exame do café da mãe ausente. ninguém deve ser que acorda este cedo. ou nós necessitamos apenas verificá-lo para ver se há _a _cocaína…_"

Dr. Pendanski was bouncing around, trying to wake the boys up, while Mr. Sir glared at him while nursing a cup of coffee.

"Let's go dig boys!"

XXXXXXX

Okay I thought that was good enough. I have a huge chemistry test tomorrow but some tornados are kinda close so I hope a power cable goes down at my school. It wouldn't be that hard for it to happen…

Translations:

_OH MEU DEUS DO CARALHO! Que é você dois que fazem _– OH MY FUCKING GOD! What are you two doing here?

_nós devemos fazer exame do café da mãe ausente. ninguém deve ser que acorda este cedo. ou nós necessitamos apenas verificá-lo para ver se há _a _cocaine _- we should take away mom's coffee. nobody should be that awake this early. or we just need to check it for cocaine

I had fun with that last one. Anyway, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Now I realize that I an awful about updating but 20 page term paper + College Trip with my family + Dog trying to kill herself again + me having an apparent "attitude" not too much computer time. But this chapter has been in mind for a while.

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes, as much as I wished I did. stuffs Squid in closet

XXXXXXX

The long day of digging was accompanied by even more heat than usual and strong winds. Every time that Britt lifted a shovelful of dirt, the wind would push more right back in the hole. This caused her to spew forth a large amount of creative curses, both in Portuguese and in English.

To say the least, she was slower than usual in digging her hole and by the time that she finished, she was in a thoroughly bad mood. She glared at the hole before she turned back to camp and spat in it with vigor while cursing its existence.

When the boys finally made it back into camp, Britt was cloistered in her tent, not responding to the calls of the boys, asking if she was okay. She just sat there, glaring at the cloth roof and she looked like she was talking to herself quietly.

Jonny and Drew trudged into camp, listlessly dragging their shovels behind them. Jonathan's hands were in slightly worse condition than Drew's, who, in the off season, wrestled and built up some calluses. But both were torn up enough to the point where blood was caked underneath their nails and long stains of crimson dripped over the handle of the shovels.

D Tent eventually realized that she was just not going to come out with them banging on the door like that and after a long while, Britt emerged. Her baseball cap adorned her head again, pulled low over her eyes, and the hair underneath it was ruffled and damp. She was still wearing her blood red contacts and was staring down every one that looked at her. Britt made her way into the Wreck Room to find D Tent gathered around the pool table.

"Why weren't you answering the door Sparks?" X-Ray asked her, obviously peeved.

"One, I was listening to music my friends had sent me. Two, I tend to take my bad mood out on everybody that doesn't deserve it and piss them off. The mood then travels and everyone gets pissed off." Britt responded, shrugging her shoulders.

Britt's two friends walked into the Wreck Room, incredulously looking at their bloody hands. She immediately stopped her conversation with D Tent and walked over to them. Picking up their hands, she scrutinized their blisters carefully. Britt then led them out of the Wreck Room and into her tent.

"Here, hold out your hands." She said to them as she dug through her backpack. When she straitened back up, she held a bottle of anti-septic. Drew and Jonny winced as she poured it onto their hands.

"I'm not going to bandage them up. The blood will just cake onto the fabric and it will hurt like hell when I pull it off."

"When did you get the contacts?" Jonny asked.

"About three months ago, right before I came here. I was supposed to use them for that tournament in Destin but you see how well that worked out."

"I really want a pair." Drew said while closely examining her eyes.

"But you're a field player, goalies need them so much more than field players. We always have to look into the sun, especially when the fields are built wrong." She said, her eyes glimmering with a smile. The boys were now examining her tent and when they saw the picture of her and the soccer player, their eyes became huge.

"Is that who I think it is?" Drew asked her.

"Cristiano Ronaldo? Yeah that's him. I thought I told you that I met him when I went to England…"

"No I never heard about that"

They were clearly not as close of friends as she and Jonny who now was leaning on her while looking at the picture. The bell rang for dinner. Britt and the boys stood up and left the tent. Jonny had casually slung his arm across her shoulders. She in turn, leaned into his body.

Before they entered the Dining Hall, Jonny removed his arm but not before letting his hand slowly trail across her back. Britt sat down with D Tent who immediately asked her what she was doing with the two boys.

"What were you doing with those two in your tent Sparks?" X-Ray asked.

"I was cleaning their hands up. No use in having infected blisters." She replied casually while poking through her food.

"You shouldn't let them go into your tent. The other guys might make assumptions." X-Ray said cautiously.

"It's not like we were having a threesome in there. I mean, if you guys really wanted to, I would let you chill in my tent too" Later, she would realize her mistake of saying that.

The next day, after the boys got out of their showers, they all congregated in Britt's tent. Britt had merely sighed and continued reading a letter. At one point, she had burst out laughing,

"What's so funny?" Squid asked.

"Oh, a friend of mine that goes to an all girl camp during the summer with me is saying she will send me a flashlight." Confusion flared across the boys' faces.

"At camp, we're not allowed to get candy, magazines and stuff like that so the people that don't make it to camp that year send people flashlights full of candy and stuff so we can make it through the month. The bad part is, we usually send stuff like Men's Health and Abercrombie and Fitch magazines. After a month, all of the girls in senior camp get pretty desperate for guys"

"Really? Can we meet these girls?" Magnet asked.

"They all live in other states but here are some pictures of them" Britt replied while digging under her cot. She drew out a photo album and turned to a picture of a bunch of girls in sports bras, covered in mud and all laughing. Britt was in the middle, holding a soccer ball.

"What were you guys doing and next time, can we watch?" Squid asked.

"That was on a campout and we were playing a tackle game and we didn't want to rip our t-shirts."

"What tackle game?"

"It's fairly straightforward: you just tackle whoever has the ball. Once you get tackled, you throw the ball up and someone catches it. Then everybody tackles them. You see that tall girl?" she said pointing to a girl that was easily six feet tall and was absolutely gorgeous. She had long dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"That's my cousin, Bethany. She was my councilor and it was all her idea. This other girl over here was our other councilor for our unit. Her name was Celina and she worked up a the barn all of the time. Here's another picture of us on party day." Britt turned the page. All of the girls were dressing in random clothes. The two councilors were dressed in Asian outfits with dodge balls and signs that said "MXC" in large bold letters across it.

"The theme was 'For the love of the game' so we were the MXC cast and we did a mini challenge thing."

"You are completely crazy aren't you?" Squid asked shaking his head.

"You say crazy like it's a bad thing…"

XXXXXXX

A/N: I realize it is an extraordinarily short chapter but I rewrote it twice because I didn't like the direction it was going in. Now the big question is:

Who should I pair Britt with?

Squid

Magnet

Jonny

Drew

X-Ray

Y'all get to decide because I hate making decisions and I really don't know where to go from here. So yeah…vote and I will update quickly! rEvIeW pLeAsE!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay ya'll I am extremely upset because I just sprained my ankle really bad and my soccer team is playing our biggest rival tomorrow. So yeah, hopefully writing will vent my frustration.

Disclaimer: I don't own it

XXXXXXX

The winds kept picking up all week. It was as if the desert was punishing the campers for digging up the arid lake bed by hurtling sand at them and baking them in the strong midday heat. The campers knew better than to complain to Mr. Sir or Pendanski so they dug and endured the torture.

Halfway through the sixth day of heavy winds, a monstrous sandstorm came their way. It resulted in a massive whiteout. With all of the sand that was in the air, you might of well have been trying to see through a brick wall. The campers couldn't see anything. Some tried to race back to camp but they soon got lost or tripped into a large hole. The ones that didn't try to run back were left to huddle in their holes, holding their shovels over their faces to try and abate the stinging sand from entering their eyes.

After about an hour of the rough winds, they died down enough for the campers to pop their heads up out of their partially complete holes. People leapt out and began to race back to camp but before they got to it, the winds picked back up again. After checking the hole for lizards, Squid, X-Ray and Britt all jumped in the same hole and tried to cover their faces.

Needless to say, it was cramped. Sand and dirt poured in and covered their hair and coated X-Ray's glasses.

"Take off your shirts and put them over your face if the dirt is bothering you" instructed Britt from behind the blade of her shovel. The guys had left theirs back at their holes. Quickly stripping their shirts off, the boys covered their faces. All of the dirt that was caked on their shirts from the wind poured into their waiting mouths. Spluttering, they looked at the back of the shovel blade indignantly.

"You might want to try turning them inside out!" she called from behind her shovel, as she silently chuckled to herself.

"Sure, tell us that afterwards…" Squid grumbled as they turned the shirts. After they covered their faces again, the relief was immediate. The sand could no longer get in their eyes or pour into their nasal cavities and mouths.

It seemed like they waited for hours for the winds to die down. Coughing sand and dirt, their heads emerged from the hole and looked around. The land was beyond recognizable. The piles of dirt that were piled next to holes were completely flattened and the deep 5 foot holes were mostly filled. More heads popped up around them. Slowly, they climbed out and stretched out their cramped legs. Britt arched her back and loud cracking sounds quickly followed.

They made their way back to the sand blasted camp. Some people from other tents were lucky enough to be able to make it back to the camp through the whiteout. They had sat for several hours in the relative comfort of their tents or the Wreck Room. Fortunately, for Jonny and Drew, they were among the lucky ones and their aching bodies had been spared several long hours of hard labor.

Jonny positively howled with mirth when he saw Britt walk by his tent, covered in dirt. She glared at him and stalked off to the Warden's Cabin for a shower. D-Tent all quickly took showers for fear of more strong winds and holed themselves up in the Wreck Room.

When Britt finally emerged from her tent and went into the Wreck Room, she glared at the stereo that was blasting boy band music. She plopped herself on the couch without breaking her crimson glare and Drew walked up to her with confusion written all over his face.

"Britt, are you okay?" No response.

"Britt…" Still nothing.

"BRITTAIN LOUISE AZEVEDO!"

"What dammit? What what what?" Drew stood stunned for a second at her sudden reaction but he quickly recovered.

"Why are you glaring at a stereo?"

"I'm tired of listening to that _merda terrível _that they call music?"

"You have Cds with you! Change it!"

"Fine!" She turned on her heel and went to her tent. About a minute later she emerged with a case of Cds. After stomping over to where most of the C-Tent boys were enjoying their so called "music", she practically ripped open the cd player, tore out the cd and replaced it delicately with her own (after all, who cared about _their_ cd). C-Tent protested loudly.

"Hey! What's up?" Easy asked angrily. She looked at him like he was an idiot, and pressed play.

"Collipark, Bubba Sparxxx Booty booty booty booty rockin' every where! Booty booty booty booty rockin' ever! Rockin' everywhere! I found you…"

She walked away triumphantly grinning while Ms. New Booty blasted into the air around her.

XXXXXXX

Okay I know I haven't updated in quite a while and I apologize. I started this chapter like a month ago and I have been so busy since then. My team won state (yay!) but now it's back to club soccer and I'm really supposed to be studying for finals right now but whatever. Once again…many apologies.

Translations:

_merda terrível_ – awful shit


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes or any of the characters except for Jonny, Drew and Britt

XXXXXXX

"We have no choice ma'am. We can't drive the truck into winds like that and the boys may get lost and die. Some of them have families that would look for them and we don't have the insurance."

The Warden paced around her living room while Pendanski and Mr. Sir stood in front of her. She sighed heavily.

"Are you sure that the weather is going to be worse tomorrow?"

"Um, yes ma'am, I checked it and the winds are just going to be harder tomorrow" Pendanski replied nervously. The Warden weighed the pros and cons in her head. If she made the boys go out and dig, than it was one step closer to her finding the treasure, but if just one of those boys went missing, the fines and lawsuits that followed would take up all of her newfound money. Also, they may lose the water truck, which wasn't the cheapest thing in the world to replace and at this point, money was too tight to be wasting it.

"Fine, go tell the boys that they won't be digging tomorrow, but just tomorrow! No other days. Got it?"

"Yeah…" Mr. Sir and Pendanski replied as they walked out the door.

"Excuse me?"

"Um yes ma'am!" They quickly corrected and they hurried out the door. Once outside, they turned to each other.

"So, do you want to tell the campers? Or do you want me to?" asked Pendanski. Mr. Sir gave him the "What do you think?" look. Pendanski sighed and dragged his feet as he slowly made his way to the Wreck Room where most of the camp was.

When he walked in, he heard loud rap music blasting from the stereo. He promptly shut it off despite the cries of displeasure from the campers.

"I have an announcement to make!" he declared, thoroughly getting everybody's attention.

"Due to the weather conditions, and the fact that our insurance rates are high, you will not have to dig tomorrow!" Loud cheers erupted.

"This is only for one day! Also, I suggest you stay inside tomorrow. The winds are going to be high and the dirt and sand will be blinding. I don't recommend wearing contacts. That means you Miss Azevedo! If you are caught misbehaving in anyway tomorrow, you will be digging 7 foot holes for a week! That is all."

Again, lour cheers burst forth from the campers. Some were giving each other high fives while other, like Jonny, Drew and Zero were silently celebrating.

Even at dinner, campers were still ecstatic. Conversation was loud and rambunctious while the boys ate. At D-Tent, Britt was grinning at the boys who were discussing what they planned on doing on their day off.

"I'm gonna sleep late and just chill all day long!" proclaimed Magnet.

"I'll be able to watch Oprah tomorrow!" exclaimed Zig-Zag which earned him several strange looks which by now, he was used to receiving.

"What are you going to do tomorrow Sparks?" asked Squid

"Sleep late, probably till noon, light things on fire for a bit, and then write a few of my friends."

"Nice"

"But if any of y'all try to wake me up, I will unleash hell on your asses."

XXXXXXX

This is probably the shortest chapter that I will ever give you. I just need to get it out there so I can get to work on the next chapter.

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes.

XXXXXXX

The next day, Britt was still asleep at eight, which while it may sound early to most, it was three and a half more hours than she was used to. A wide grin broke over her face and she promptly collapsed back into bed. After about forty-five minutes of reveling in her lack of activity, Britt stood up and started to pull on her jumpsuit, but after a quick whiff of the stinking article of clothing, she dropped it to the floor.

"No way in hell am I wearing that on my day off." She whispered to herself while she dug under her cot for some other clothes. Britt pulled out a pair of soccer shorts and a blue t-shirt that had the words printed "Be Cool" on the front and "Play Soccer" on the back in white lettering. Looking at her crate, she saw a new cd in a plastic case that her soccer team had mailed to her. She shrugged and tucked it into the back of her shorts where she wouldn't forget about it. Britt walked outside and was promptly blasted by sand carried by the strong winds. Fighting through the gale, she slowly made her way to the Wreck Room where almost all of the camp was currently camping out. The sand had permeated the thin flaps of cloth that they called doors and doused them completely in the gritty stuff.

The boys of D-Tent were lounging on the couch, bored out of their minds. Most of them had been awake at six or seven due to habit. They had already played pool and even Zig-Zag was bored of the TV, insisting that Daytime television has gone downhill. They were hungry too. Breakfast hadn't been served yet, and most were doubtful as to if it would ever be served. Britt walked up behind the couch and ruffled Squid's hair.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked. He looked up at her.

"We're bored. Entertain us" he replied brashly. Britt gave him a look that clearly said "Entertain yourself!"

"Why me?"

"Because we're bored"

"What do you want me to do? Start doing a strip tease going 'Bow Chicka Wah Wah'?" she asked sarcastically. Some of the guys sat up a little straighter.

"That would help" This time, the voice was not Squid's, who she had been arguing with. It was Magnet's.

"No fucking way. If you want entertainment, then I have a new cd for y'all. Enjoy." She replied dryly while walking over to the old cd player, picking up her old cd and popping the new one in. "Stronger" by Kanye West came on as Britt placed her old cd into the case that she had brought with her. She put it on top of the cd player and yelled to D-Tent.

"Don't let me forget this!" Calls of "Yeah" and "Sure" rang back to her. "For the record, I have no idea what is on this cd. My team mates sent this to me and I have a feeling that these aren't the censored tracks. The boys shrugged.

"The dirtier the better" proclaimed Magnet, grinning at her. Britt raised her eyebrow at Magnet, grinned back.

"It was this blind man right…" the song proclaimed and Britt quickly skipped it. "That song isn't quite appropriate" she said when she saw the weird looks.

"So…?" Britt sighed and pressed the back button. "Colt 45" by Afroman played which a few guys recognized and started to sing along to the chorus. She laughed and sat down on the couch next to Squid. He threw an arm around her shoulder to give her room and she sank even deeper into the old sofa.

"Crank Dat" played afterward and Jonathan and Britt tried to teach them the dance. Armpit, Squid, Easy and X-Ray were pretty good at it but the rest, well, they sucked. A bell rang loudly through-out the room, scaring the living daylights out of most of the campers. Britt actually shrieked.

They hurried through the strong winds to the Mess Hall for breakfast. They dusted all of the stirred up sand off of them at the door and proceeded into the room.

Breakfast was a meager affair. Not much more than they were used to in the morning. They got an old apple or banana, a piece of bread and a cup of water. They were used to getting stale tortillas and honey.

Later, D-Tent and Britt were hanging out in Britt's tent. They were once again, flipping through her photo album, and towards the back, they found a rather interesting picture. It was a picture of her and three other girls and one boy in a shower. They all had swim suits on though. When they asked about the picture, she merely smiled.

"It was cold on the walk back from the pool and all the girl jumped in the shower together and Ian just sort of ran in randomly and joined us so that he could warm up too."

"Really? It's seems like a lot more is going on here…" said Squid eyeing the boy's arms that were slung about the girls' shoulders.

"Relax man" she replied, not even paying attention anymore. Eventually, most of the guys left. Squid was the only one left and he intended on asking her a question, a very specific one at that.

"So Sparks, how did you get here?" she stiffened automatically and her shoulders tensed up.

"I already told you, I put a guy in the hospital." She replied, hostilely.

"But why did you put him in the hospital?" she glared at him.

"Why does it concern you?" Her hard exterior was back up. If Squid kept at it, she would revert back to the way she had been before they had become friends. She was already angling her body away from him, refusing to let him make eye contact. Eye contact was too personal, which was not what she wanted, not for this.

"Because I'm going to be around you for a bit more and I need to know what happened."

"No you don't. Nobody needs to know." She turned her back fully on him.

"Why not?"

"Because then it would happen again."

"What."

"None of your damn business." She was getting pissed now. Her shoulders had rolled forward and her hands were in fists.

"Look, I won't think less or more of you if you tell me. I just don't want to set you off again!"

"Or you're just curious. The less people that know the better. Now just leave it!" she whirled on him. She saw something that she had never seen in his eyes before. It took her a second to realize it, because she hadn't seen it in so long.

It was innocence, pure and unadulterated innocence. He had no ulterior motives. He had no agenda and if she asked him, surely he would not tell the others. Rare in this day and age and even more rare at Camp Green Lake. A camp full of criminals didn't exactly have the blessed childlike innocence and if they did, they weren't expressing it like Squid was.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell?" she asked hesitantly, her shoulders relaxing a bit.

"Of course!" he responded.

"I…I have to think about it. It was the first time that he had ever seen her unsure. She was usually bold, dominating and confident, but now her guards were down and for once, he saw not a criminal or a wrong-doer, he just saw a girl who was so into protecting herself, that she didn't realize that she was pushing potential best friends away.

He patted her shoulder and began leave the tent. Before he walked out the door he heard her voice.

"Squid…wait."

XXXXXXX

Yeah I know, I am an awful updater but I already have the next chapter written so it should be up soon!


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is pretty short but it has a lot of stuff in it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes.

XXXXXXX

"Get settled down. It's a long story" He sat at the end of her bed, patiently waiting. She too settled herself deep in her bed. She fingered a cartilage piercing that he had never noticed before and looked uncertainly up into his eyes. Bright Green met Brown. Apparently she had listened to Pendanski for once and had not worn her contacts. Gripping her pillow tightly next to her stomach she slowly began.

"I played goalkeeper for a very prestigious soccer club. I was on the Olympic Development Team for a long time where it was players from all over the state playing on one elite team. It was basically the State Team. We would have these huge practices where six or seven age groups would all be together practicing together and we would share coaches, drill and for goalkeepers, training sessions.

"Now, I'm not trying to be cocky or anything, but I was one of the better goalkeepers at these things. I was in the third oldest age group and I was one of the ones with the choicest coaches that trained me back at the club so there weren't many drills that I hadn't seen before.

"For warm-ups we had to do some side shuffling drills. The coach would point in a direction and everybody would side shuffle that way and he would point to another direction and we would have to shuffle that way as well. 

"He would point towards us and we would have to back pedal and we ran forward when he pointed backwards. To throw us off a bit, he would point to the ground and we would have to dive in the way he was pointing and then he would point up and we would have to jump like we were getting a high ball. We would train for forty five seconds at a time.

"During the last session, it was absolutely pouring down rain and we were destroying the fields. You would put your foot down and there would be water up to your ankles. Also, our coach switched up the drill a bit.

"He told us that every command that he did, we were supposed to do the exact opposite. If he pointed to the left, we shuffled to the right and if he pointed to the ground we would jump and so on. And I know this seems random but this does have a point." Britt reassured, seeing Squid getting overwhelmed by information that to him, was pointless.

"Now we were already tired. It had been raining all day and it was the sixth session that weekend. One guy in particular was having trouble in the drill and he would make mistakes really often. His name was Greg Peola. Then we had to do push-ups on our fists so our gloves wouldn't get completely soaked.

"Needless to say, we were all pretty pissed at him by the time the training session was through. We were cold, soaking wet and while we couldn't completely blame our state on one person, Greg was the one that we were all going to eventually target.

"He had cost us sixty push-ups, which are ridiculously hard when you are soaked by rain water. We refused to talk to him but the problem was that we had to do a partners drill during the session and since I didn't have many friends at this clinic, I was stuck with him. He cost me thirty more push-ups by the end of the session. So I turned on him and started to yell at him. And he just took it.

"By that time, I had forgotten that my brother said he was a complete psycho and an idiot to boot. His father was also a Sergeant in the military and apparently, Greg knew a little martial arts. I had also forgotten that he got in fights at school and had been suspended four times. If I had just stopped to think I could have avoided this whole disaster…" she trailed off.

Squid nudged her shoulder, gently encouraging her to go on. Britt took a deep breath and continued.

"The hotel was just down the street and I told my dad that I was going to walk back. I couldn't get much wetter and I needed to work out some of the lactic acid in my muscles so a little walk couldn't hurt much. Dad didn't want me soaking up his car so he went ahead and left me at the fields.

"I changed in the bathroom next to the concession stand. I had to get out of my Under Armour, shingaurds and stuff like that. Everybody was gone at that point because nobody wanted to stay out in the rain. When I walked out, Greg was waiting for me. He shoved me up against the brick wall of the bathrooms, hard; but not too hard so that I wouldn't bruise or anything like what I'm sure, his father had taught him. He was pretty pissed.

"He said 'you're going to regret ever calling me out like that' and he tried to kiss me while his hand went to the drawstring of my shorts. Now, growing up with a brother who was less than a year and a half older than you can teach you some pretty important things. Like how to fight dirty. I kneed him in the groin and punched his side. He doubled over so I kneed him in the face, right in the nose. Blood flew everywhere and he fell.

"I kicked him a few times and then I realized what I was doing. So I ran. Luckily, my shirt didn't get any of his blood on it and while my knee was covered in his blood, it easily washed off in the rain. I just told my dad that I was late because it was hard walking in the rain with my soccer bag.

"About a week later, I got arrested for assault and fleeing the scene of a crime. I had broken his nose, two of his ribs and I partially tore some of the cartilage on his ribs as well. Greg's family had friends in high places and so I was convicted of the crime. The judge said that I was guilty since Greg was the one that was injured and that they had no proof of him trying to rape me. I was sent here and I promised myself that it would never happen again. So now you have my story. You can stop being my friend now."

XXXXXXX

So we finally learn why Sparks is there! I know I update really sporadically but I have been so busy!


End file.
